Beast Hold
The Beast Hold was a magical analogue of a Warren, active on the continent of Lether. It was also represented in the Tiles of the Holds where it consisted of: Tiles * Bone Perch - Togg and Fanderay'' "Bone Perch, slick with blood and layered with the ghost memories of countless usurpers" '' '' "Bone Perch now stands as a throne that none shall occupy, for its shape has become inimical to taming...The Hold of the Beast has found twin rulers" Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.242 * Elder - '' "I see the Elder, still faceless, still blind." ''Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.51 * Crone - '' "And Crone, who measures the cost in the scrawling passage of behemoths." '' * Seer - '' "Seer, who speaks to the indifferent." '' * Shaman - '' "I see Shaman, seeking truths among the dead." '' * Hunter - '' "And Hunter, who lives in the moment and thinks nothing of the consequences of slaughter." '' * Tracker - '' "And Tracker, who sees the signs of the unknown, and walks the endless paths of tragedy." '' In ''Memories of Ice Ganoes Paran visited the seemingly abandoned Hold of the Beasts as Master of the Deck. The knowledge appeared in his mind that the Hold was the T'lan Imass spirit world from when they were still flesh and blood Imass before the Ritual of Tellann. The Warren of Tellann was created as a physical manifestation of the ritual and the Beast Hold was abandoned and lost to its makers.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.194-195 Within the Hold he discovered a strange hut surrounded by a ring of skulls from plant eating animals. The hut was long and humped and built with a framework of huge bones and long tusks covered by thick umber fur-skins. Strips of meat hung from a smouldering hearth before the hut's entrance which was framed with the skulls of carnivores. Inside the hut were two squat thrones made of bones set atop a dais built of Imass skulls. The Hold smelled of mud and wet fur. The realm of the Beast Thrones later became part of the dreamworld created by Silverfox within Tellann.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.956/972 In Midnight Tides Feather Witch associated the Beast Hold with the Imass, although she did not know them by that name. Common knowledge said the tiles of the Beast Hold bore images of beasts, but in the oldest, purest tiles could be discerned "round dark, squat savages" wearing the skins of beasts.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.478 She called the various tiles of the Beast Hold the Stealers of Fire who had taken from the Eres'al. In Kellanved's Reach As Ullara of Li Heng was travelling north across the Seti Plains on her way to the Great Fenn Range, she was approached by Ryllandaras, the 'White Jackal' - in his Soletaken form. Ryllandaras told Ullara that he had wanted a "look" at her as he had sensed that she had "touched upon the Beast Hold" - something which Ryllandaras had not sensed for a "very long time". Ullara did not know what the White Jackal meant by the "Beast Hold", and the Soletaken realized that her use of the Beast Hold was "instinctive". Ryllandaras concluded that this made sense as that was what the "Beast Hold was all about...instinct". After bowing his head to Ullara, Ryllandaras bounded away, having offered her what he referred to as her "due".Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US TPB p.192/195-196 Notes and references de:Feste des Tiers Category:Holds Category:Tiles of the Holds